


Sometimes Things Happen Right

by ImaginationCake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCake/pseuds/ImaginationCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's hunkered down in his chair, bag of popcorn wedged firmly between his legs and medium coke already perspiring in its cup holder. He raises an eyebrow when he catches you looking at him and you grin before focusing on the screen as the opening credits begin to roll.</p>
<p>(In which John and Karkat have terrible taste in movies and their friends are all assholes but it works out all right in the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Things Happen Right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Karkat Vantas Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Con Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174415) by [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/pseuds/urbanAnchorite). 



It's movie night, and you're nearly peeing with excitement because you get to pick the movie, and everyone has to pay for tickets and come see it with you and oh gosh you really are going to explode from anticipation. You picked out the movie ages ago--Matthew McConaughey's newest film (another romcom but hey you are not complaining, it's Matthew McConaughey), which is playing at the local theater at precisely 8:34pm tonight and by 7:30 you are bouncing off the walls trying to get everyone ready to go.

It's a good thing you started early, because it takes about a half hour for everyone to get assembled and out the door (with all of you trolls and humans going together it's a bit of a clusterfuck but you are the master at getting people to watch movies, it's you) and then you all have to walk 10 minutes to get to the multiplex and another 10 to get your tickets and by the time you make it into the theater proper the previews are already rolling.

"Dude, what kind of shit movie did you pick, there is literally no one here," Dave points out, and it's true, the seats are empty.

"It's not a shit movie, it's got Ma—"

"It's got pretty awful reviews, John," Jade interrupts, rolling her eyes a little. You turn on her.

"C'mon you can never trust what the critics are gonna say! Besides, you're the one who picked a documentary of all things when it was your turn—"

"As fascinating as this conversation is," Karkat interrupts acidly, "we are quickly running out of preview time to squander, and I for one am going to get a seat before I let any of you globefondling mouthbreathers get between me and the inferior but still highly agreeable Human Matthew McConaughey." You offer him a high five but he just glares at you until you pretend like you were going to just run your hand through your hair. He stalks off to get the front center seat and you bounce after him—it's so great that you have a troll buddy who's just as willing to get into awesome movies, even if he prefers them a little less epic and a little more about feelings (ok a lot more about feelings but whatever).

The remainder of your entourage mutters amongst itself for a moment before making its way to the back of the theater. "Guys, sit up here!" you whisper-shout after them but they all wave you off with varying levels of disregard. "Fine, your loss," you mutter, turning to look at your solitary movie-watching partner.

Karkat's hunkered down in his chair, bag of popcorn wedged firmly between his legs and medium coke already perspiring in its cup holder. He raises an eyebrow when he catches you looking at him and you grin before focusing on the screen as the opening credits begin to roll.

The movie is like, super epic. Okay, maybe the rate of exploding stuff is kind of low, but the female lead accidentally catches her dress on fire at one point and you guess that counts? Anyway McConaughey is a genius as usual; he has you laughing along with the shenanigans of his character's relationships easily. Karkat elbows you when you giggle, though, and you throw popcorn at him as retribution.

You get so absorbed that you don't realize that all of your other friends have left the theater—in fact you wouldn’t have noticed at all if not for Karkat pointing it out. You spend a brief moment commiserating about your friends' lack of taste in movies before you both get reeled right back into the plot again.

The comedy portion of the romcom starts to fade out, replaced with a heartbreaking lead-up to the climax: the quintessential kiss in the rain. You're welling up with tears before you can help it—it's just so beautiful, how much these two people love each other. You really can't bear it, and you try to hide your sniffles from Karkat until he draws in a shaky breath and you look over at him to see that he's crying just as hard as you, maybe even more. He looks over at you, and the eye contact sets you off even more and you set him off right back until you are both a gross sobbing mess of tears and snot. Without thinking you go in for the hug and Karkat's arms are tight around your chest by the time you realize this is Karkat, Slaughterer of Hugs. It's like petting a unicorn—rare and magical and all yours.

The moment passes and the hug ends for the most part, but Karkat's still leaning against you and you still have a comforting arm around his shoulders. He's warm and compact and you can kind of smell his hair, which has a nice clean shampoo-y scent.

Right at the end of the movie the protagonists kiss again, the shot fading slowly to black. Karkat pulls you down to his mouth and kisses you too.

You're so hyped up by the movie's perfect ending that you reciprocate without thinking. It just seems like something you have to do. And you're enjoying it; it's a little clumsy and sharper than you'd anticipated a kiss being but you are just so full of emotion right now and feeling Karkat's mouth against yours is scratching an itch you never realized could be scratched before.

You both pull away when the moment has passed, a perfectly clear and serene understanding of the solemnity of the moment resonating between you. Karkat's eyes are closed.

"We'd better go find the asshole parade," he murmurs, and you crack the fuck up.


End file.
